


Knowing Scott

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Minor Character Death, charles is not a good person, i got a pretty good grade on it too, i wrote this for a class and got away with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Scott as seen by the people around him.





	Knowing Scott

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rex Racer on the Final Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356574) by [GrayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJay/pseuds/GrayJay). 



When Scott’s wife was buried her funeral was a small one. Very quiet. People who didn’t know Scott might have looked at him at her funeral, seen his stoic face, and thought, ‘What a dick. He doesn’t even have the decency to look sad at his wife’s funeral.’ But they’d be wrong. I’ve known Scott since we were sixteen. We weren’t best friends right away, but when your graduating class is five people, you get close. 

One of the first things I learned about Scott, all those years back, was that he fought very hard to keep his emotions all bottled up. So as I watched him, as his wife’s casket was lowered into the ground, I kept my eyes trained on his jaw, waiting for the inevitable twitch that would mean he’d clenched his jaw, which would be all you’d see to let you know he was actually on the verge of tears. I could honestly track out most of my life through moments when I’ve seen Scott break down. Emotions can only stay bottled up for so long before the floodgates come crashing down. 

When the ceremony was over, and it was a very lovely ceremony, I made my way over to him. “I’m making the executive decision that you shouldn’t be alone tonight,” I said.

Scott looked at me and then sighed. “Bobby… I’ll be okay really.”

“If I didn’t know you as well as I do, I might believe you,” I told him. “But I do know you and so I’m coming home with you.” 

 

***

 

“You know you’re incredibly mature for someone your age,” Charles told Scott as the two of them sat at the solid oak kitchen table. 

Scott twirled his fork on his plate, not really catching any of the pasta. “Thanks, I guess.” After a moment of silence Scott said, “I don’t feel very mature.”

Charles was not above taking advantage of the fact that given Scott’s traumatic and rather isolated adolescence he probably didn’t have much of a frame of reference for where a sixteen year old was  _ supposed  _ to be so he pressed on. “You don’t give yourself enough credit,” Charles said. “You’re incredibly intelligent and level headed. You don’t act rashly and you’re incredibly considerate. You are also incredibly trustworthy and responsible. All incredibly mature behaviors. You’re a natural born leader Scott. You just need help reaching your full potential.”

“And you really think you can help me?” Scott asked. 

“Of course I do, Scott,” Charles said. “I wouldn’t have adopted you if I didn’t.”

_ It’s hard to know what he wants from me. I mean really wants from me. He says he just wants to help me, but to do what? Is it not enough for him to adopt me? The way he talks… it sounds like he wants to train me for something. Like there’s something important he wants me to do. I just want a normal life. I don’t want to be ‘mature for my age,’ though I suppose it makes sense, after all, my childhood ended when I was ten.  _

 

***

Scott is eight years old and Alex is six. It’s Christmas morning and there’s a foot of snow outside ready to be played in once Alex and Scott get through opening presents. 

“You can’t name your teddy bear, Bear,” Alex says, frowning. “That’s a cop out.”

Alex and Scott have been given matching teddy bears with their initials embroidered on the foot and Alex is beyond offended that his cool older brother would give his bear such an uncool name. 

“It’s a good name,” Scott insists. 

“ _ My _ bear’s name is Rocketship,” Alex says. “Your bears name needs to be something cool like that.” 

Scott searches through the presents for another one with Alex’s name on it. If he can distract Alex with another present he can avoid Alex renaming his bear for him. “I thought Rocketship was going to be your middle name.”

Alex frowns, because Scott is right that had been the plan. “Then he’ll be… Captain… Captain Monorail!” Alex pauses and looks to Scott. “Is Captain Monorail a good name?” 

“Captain Monorail is a great name,” Scott tells Alex. 

“Well if you like it, it should be your bear’s name, I can think of something else.”

Scott shakes his head. “No, you thought of it. I’ll keep thinking of another name for Bear.” 

Alex nods, somewhat appeased and then Scott hands him another present and he forgets about finding Scott’s bear a new name. 

**Author's Note:**

> The teddy bear names and basically that whole third section are stolen/heavily inspired by GrayJay's amazing fic [ Rex Racer on the Final Turn ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2356574/chapters/5200295) .


End file.
